


Things Happen

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/M, LOTS OF SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES, M/M, OC Story, Wow, i spent too long on this though, lots of author notes, memes i guess, please dont take this seriously, sanoc x darkn'ss, sanoc x jelly, this is absolute crap, very much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanoc is challenged to a race by his ex-best friend Darkn'ss, only to find old feelings resurfacing and himself making a choice that would change things forever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Happen

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS TEN MILLION PERCENT BULLSHIT THAT I MADE UP IN ONE DAY AT SCHOOL BECAUSE MY FRIENDS AND I ARE JUST REALLY DUMB AND IM AN AWFUL PERSON WHO LIKES MAKING OCS.  
> Sanoc is a purple hedgehog  
> Jelly is a yellow fox  
> Darkn'ss is a orange hedgehog  
> Have fun reading this complete crap lmao XD

One day Sanoc was w/ jelly and they were hanging out at thier special hang out wen Darkn'ss appeared!!  
"Oi Sanoc I want u to race me!" Darkn'ss demanded as he shoved the purple hedgehog against a tree, making jelly gasp like "oh no he just hurt my bf!"

Sanoc didn't want to race against Darkn'ss, bc they used to be rly close friends and rap together (Darkn'ss was called DJ Sickrimes and Sanoc was called MC Firethrower). They were such a good team until... 

A few years back, Sanoc fell in luv with this girl called Jelly (and she was his girlfriend now for 2 years) and Darkn'ss was scouted by some rly famous rapping company. Sanoc and Darkn'ss be came distant and slowly drifted further apart, much like the continents on earth but less slow than that bc that was like a bajillion years or smth...

When Darkn'ss herd that Sanoc and the yellow bimbo big chested fox girl were going out tho something inside him snapped (metaphorically since like it wasn't his spine or something important like that).

How was it that Jelly, a girl that Sanoc had known a year was so suddenly close with him when Darkn'ss had had his back and gained his trust and worked so well with him for like 10 years. They'd gone to primary school together where as jelly had met him at one of thier showes. It wasn't fair!

Darkn'ss blamed it on Sanoc leaving him behind and moving on with life and quitting being a rapper but secretly it was all Jelly's fault. She'd never satisfy him like he could. He just knew that much for sure.

Sanoc knew nothing of Darkn'ss's feelings tho and though that he had just hated him. He knew little of the truth...

"Plz I don't want to race u. Y can't we b friends again?" Sanoc pleaded wanting Darkn'ss to stop.

"NO!!WE HAVE TO RACE NOW SANOC" Darkn'ss roared in angry.

Resentfully, Sanoc sighed and nodded. He rly didn't want 2 do this but he seemed to have no choice.

Jelly became the referee and got the two hedgehogs into their racing positions.

"3

2

1...

GO!" Jelly shouted and the two hegdehoegs ran as fast as they could go trying to beat eachother.

Once Darkn'ss deemed them far enough away from jelly her suddenly stopped as he was in the lead, making Sanoc suddenly stop too.

Sanoc was confused. His orange friend wouldn't just stop in the middle of a race like that. What was going on?

as quick as lightening, Darkn'ss pushed Sanoc to the ground, resolved to do this thing that he had been planning for so long. Darkn'ss was now on top of Sanoc, straddling him and pinning him down.

"why...? whY DO U LIEK JELLY MOR THAN ME??! I TJOUGH WE HA DSOMETHING SPECIAL!!!" Darkn'ss sobbed as tears fell from his face. He wasn't as ready as he though he was to say all of this...

Sanoc lay their in confusion.

"Something special???" The purple one asked in bewilederment. Whatever did Darkn'ss mean? Was there something more to this? What WAS going on???

"u know what I mean... I was always there for u,, you can't say u dodnt knowtice the looks and signals I was giving you!?  
My rhymes were so sick,  
and I tried my best,  
to shoot an arrow of love,  
through the heart in you're chest.  
I wanted you to see us,  
for all we could be,  
but you never even saw us,  
it's was just you and me.  
I rly rly loved you,  
I probably still do,  
but you love Jelly now  
I know that much is true.  
But bro I swear,  
I want you to be mine.  
it's the only reason I ever had,  
or ever will have for my rhymes.  
I LOVE U SANOC ARE U THAT RETARTED THAT U DIDNT REALISE!!!?" Darkn’ss poured his heart and soul into that damn good rhymeing and rapping for this hegdehog he’d secretly had feelings for the past 13 years. Sanoc was just in awe.

It was so much to take in was all.

Sanoc gasped in shock (like that guy in the vine where he’s like ‘*sassy gasp* judas, no,,’ you know the one i mean??  
EDIT: I FOUND IT https://vine.co/v/OHlEUp22MKK) and looked at Darkn’ss as the onrange hedgehog on top of him let tears fall from his eyes. 

Sacon couldnt deny that he didnt used to have feelings for his oldest and bestest friend. There was alwasy something there but he’d never addressed it in fear of the other not returninghis feelings.

But now he had Jelly and he’d givenn up on his feeling s for darkn’ss and this had just begun stirring up old thoughts.

Jelly suddenly appeared havign only just run over (what a slow mofo jfc) and Darkn’ss immediately wiped his eyes and tried to look all tough and he stood up and puffed his chest out to be intimidating.

“What haooened!! Are you okey sanoc?!” the yellow fox asked worried for her current bf.

“Im good, i just ran into darkn’ss and we had a bit of an arguement…” He said with a straight face, glancing over at Darkn’ss with a slight smile. Darkn’ss simply lookedd away.

“What did he sayto you!!? Want me to punch him?!” Jelly said getting angry bc she was done w/darkn’ss and his teenage angst bullcrapp (though they were all like 17). Darkn’ss does one of those anime “tch” noises that those protagonists who act like they dont care do. Sanoc stopped her though.

“No. Me and darkn’ss are okay now. Better than okay. We like eachother now.” He said, his words full of double meaning because he was subtly telling Darkn’ss thhat he also liked him. It was now Darkn’ss’s turn to do that sassy little gasp but it wasnt sassy it was just a gasp of shock.

“Oh okay then! If you’re friends then we are too!” jelly said smiling at darkn’ss. The orange hedgehog just looked at her like ‘were secretly rival but u dont know that gurl’.

Sanoc went over to jelly and hugged her. “Ey lil mama lemme whisper in ur ear tell u lil something u probs wont like to hear.” Now jelly gasped that gasp of sass.

“What…?”

“I think we need a break. I feel like we need a break from eachother. Its not a real break up, just you and i might need to think things ovr aagain.”

“Omg okay, wow, thats a lot to take in. I’ll breakup with you for now but i’ll win ur heart back again. Somehting mustve happened sanoc…” she sighed.

Darkn’ss fist pumped on the inside like “yaaaaAAAASSSSSS BRUH I GET A CHANCE AT THAT PURPLE BOOTIE HECKYEA” but only let a lilttle smile show on his face. Sanoc speeded away and then so did darkn’ss in the opposite direction to begin formulating a plan to win sanoc’s heart over and away from Jelly completely.

Jelly stood there thinking of ways to get sanoc to go out with her again.

And so began the beginning of the winning over of Sanoc’s heart by both Darkn’ss and Jelly.

 

The End...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

HA YOU THOUGHT! Part two will be up soon, so plz like and write a comment below on how much you loved this!! Plz dont steal Sanoc, Darkn’ss, or Jelly bc they are all my original sonic ocs and i spent a lot of time creating them and coming up with thier personalities!!!  
Thanks! <3


End file.
